


This is home

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Basically Hyucks parents are bad people :(, Child Abuse, Child Kim Jungwoo, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Na Jaemin, Child Neglect, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Child Zhong Chen Le, Family, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kidfic, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyucks lived his whole life {five years} believing his home life and family were normal but Johnny and Jaehyun show him what a family is really like.(Basically a kidfic where Johnjae adopt Donghyuck)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 319
Collections: My kpop favourites





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So I'll admit I don’t where this idea came from it just suddenly popped up and I ended up writing 10k words (￣∀￣)  
> Anyways I hope you like this, just a warning if you didn’t pay attention to the tags this does have abuse in it, it’s not that graphic but I just wanted to give everyone a heads up and put the rating as Teen and up!!  
> I can’t believe NCT 127 had 2 kihnos for their repackage album and they’re all so cute but my wallet is still recovering (-_-;)  
> Also Happy Birthday to Taeil, I’m so happy because on my Instagram page I keep seeing adorable pictures and videos about Taeil!! 🥺🥰  
> Hope you’re all doing okay and staying safe.

To Donghyuck his life was normal he’d follow his usual routine of waking up with some sort of bruise or cut with no memories of the previous day not attempting to remember instead getting dressed into his school uniform which had seen better days especially his grey jumper that continued to slip off of his small frame, finally Donghyuck would walk to school at a hurried pace remembering the stories his classmates had told him about the strangers that picked children up and took them away never to be found again which Donghyuck definitely didn’t want after all he loved his eomma and appa even is they did get infuriated when he did something wrong but that was normal.

“Where’s your parents Donghyuck?” Mr Suh’s calming voice questioned making the child freeze once again he had heard stories about children being snatched from their families if something was wrong with them but Donghyuck was positive that nothing was wrong with his family or that anything was happening in his house it couldn’t his eomma and appa love him, “b-busy” Donghyuck finally replied his eyes locked to the ground as the teacher stopped in front of him bending down so he was somewhat eye level with the boy “did you fall over again?” Mr Suh asked inspecting the bruise that stained the child’s leg gently sighing when Donghyuck nodded.

“How about we go see the nurse?” the teacher suggested offering his hand to the boy who simply stared at it unsure of what to do instead fiddling with his droopy sleeves “e-eomma clean it” Donghyuck stated risking a glance at the teacher who kept a reassuring smile on his face “that’s good, we’ll go to class then” Mr Suh instructed once again releasing a soft sigh, Donghyuck toddled after the man carefully wrapping his fingers around Mr Suh’s nervously looking up at the adult who smiled down at him walking at a slower pace so the child could keep up “we’re painting today, isn’t that exciting?” Mr Suh cheered excitedly waving his free hand glancing down at Donghyuck who remained silent worrying about getting something dirty knowing if he did then his eomma would beat him until he’s black and blue.

“Good morning” Taeyongs cheery voice greeted them smiling down at the child attached to Johnnys hand “morning, can you help Donghyuck get ready please” Mr Suh requested scanning the classroom full of five and six year olds his own two sons Mark and Jaemin waving at him “of course, come on” Taeyong urged transferring the child’s hand into his own leading Donghyuck to the colourful cupboards different coats and bags hung, “no coat?” Taeyong questioned opening Donghyucks bag to grab the boys lunch surprised when he saw nothing but an apple, some books and ragged dog plush “not cold” Donghyuck replied eyes locked onto his plush dog named Spot gifted to him by his Halmoni before she passed away.

“I don’t think Mr Suh will notice if you hide it under your desk” Taeyong whispered when he noticed the child staring at the plush in his bag timidly taking it from the teaching assistant when Taeyong offered it to him “what’s it called?” the man asked making a mental note to prepare a sandwich and glass of milk for Donghyuck at lunch time “Spot” Donghyuck answered tightly cuddling the plush, “what a great name, go sit down now Mr Suh’s about to do the register” Taeyong praised ushering the boy towards his table motioning to Johnny that he wanted to talk to him outside “quiet time while I do something, I don’t want to hear a single peep” Johnny reminded following Taeyong out of the classroom closing the door after him.

“What’s up?” Johnny questioned glancing through the window on the door sighing when he saw a few children running around quietly playing with each other “it’s about Donghyuck” the teaching assistant replied unsure of how to word his worries “what about Donghyuck?” Johnny asked concern bubbling in the pit of stomach as he thought of the shy child that isolated himself from everyone else, “something just doesn’t feel right, this is all he has for lunch” Taeyong murmured showing the taller man the apple he had found in Donghyucks bag joining Johnny in looking through the doors window carefully watching Donghyuck who was whispering to his plush dog resting in the boys lap “I feel it too, he keeps turning up with different injuries as well” the slightly older agreed “we’ll keep an eye on him” he added a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

Within a week Johnny and Taeyong had come to the conclusion that something was definitely happening with Donghyuck the past week they had been monitoring the boy checking his bag and meeting him at the school gates “are you excited for today Donghyuck?” Johnny inquired frowning when he noticed the boy was still in his normal school uniform, Donghyuck nodded carefully sliding his hand into Mr Suh’s waddling after the man “my husband is joining us today” Mr Suh commented taking the boys bag when it began to drag behind him “coming with?” Donghyuck questioned curiously looking up at the teacher “yeah, there he is” Mr Suh smiled pointing at his husband who was currently helping Jaemin fasten his coat while Jeno stood beside his friend playing with the slightly younger boys fingers.

“Dada look” Mark excitedly yelled showing off his woollen gloves that had tiny lions stitched into them staring at child who hid behind Johnnys feet wincing at the older boys volume “wow Markie, did papa buy them?” Johnny asked gently rubbing his thumb against Donghyucks hand to calm the boy, “yep an’ Jaem got some too” Mark chirped pointing at his brother as the younger toddled over to them tugging Jeno along by their linked hands “bunny” Jaemin beamed making Jeno flash his usual smile that reached his eyes “they’re so cute” Johnny cooed patting Marks head before walking to Jaehyun.

“Jae do we have any spare gear?” Johnny whispered motioning to the child stood by his feet when Jaehyun sent him a questioning look “should do, you want me to check the boot?” Jaehyun asked smiling when Donghyuck looked up at him quickly lowering his head when they made eye contact “I’ll check, tell Taeyong where I’ve gone if he asks please” Johnny replied briefly pecking the younger man on the cheek making Mark and Jaemin let out noises of protest, “Donghyuck is it alright if I carry you?” Mr Suh questioned squatting down in front of the child patiently waiting for Donghyuck to reply panicking when he saw tears building up in the child’s eyes “I-“ Donghyuck began conflicted on one hand Mr Suh had been really nice and trustworthy but on the other what if it was all an act and in reality Mr Suh would drop him like his eomma and appa did.

“It’s alright if you just want to hold my hand” Johnny reassured wiping the child’s tears away with the tissue Jaehyun handed him “n-nu’ drop” Donghyuck sniffled making both Johnny and Jaehyuns heart clench “of course not, pinky promise” Johnny assured holding his pinky finger out making Donghyuck feel confused as he stared at the finger unsure of what Mr Suh wanted him to do, “just wrap your pinkie around mine then it’s unbreakable” Johnny explained smiling as Donghyuck looked at him in amazement gently wrapping his small finger around the adults a tiny giggle leaving his lips as Johnny shook their linked pinky’s “I’m going to pick you up now, okay?” the teacher informed only picking Donghyuck up when the boy nodded clinging onto Johnny for dear life squeezing his eyes shut.

“You’re alright” Johnny soothed gently rubbing the boys back glancing at Jaehyun who mouthed good luck “w’at doing?” Donghyuck finally asked as Johnny walked to the carpark frowning when the child in his arms shivered shuffling closer to Johnny to warm himself up “just grabbing a coat and a pair of wellies” Mr Suh replied quickening his pace so he could get Donghyuck dressed faster, “Jaemins should fit you” Johnny murmured to himself setting Donghyuck down in the minivans boot once he opened it rooting through small basket full of clothes from all three children a few of Johnny and Jaehyuns belonging stored there.

“Let’s try this” Johnny suggested helping Donghyuck into one of Jaemins old coats also placing a sweater to the side “a bit big” the teacher mumbled only now noticing how small Donghyuck was especially sitting in the boot looking at Johnny with wide eyes and honestly the man wanted nothing more than to cuddle the child in his arms protecting Donghyuck from the world the feeling he had about his own children, “what about Chenles” Johnny huffed secretly crossing his fingers smiling when the pink coat fit playing with the rabbit ears that were attached to the coat remembering the first time they had bought the coat originally belonging to Jaemin who passed it down to Chenle once he got too big for it.

“Perfect” Johnny cheered removing the coat before placing the knitted sweater on then redressing the child in the coat again “stick your feet in these for me Hyuckie” Johnny requested surprised when the nickname slipped out of his mouth “w’at Hyuck do?” the boy asked once Johnny helped him slide into the slightly oversized wellies “you’re all ready for the walk now” Johnny explained, “can I pick you up again?” he added watching as Donghyuck thought for a few seconds eventually nodding his head allowing the man to pick him up once again clinging to Mr Suh as he closed the boot before locking the minivan shoving a pair of gloves in his pocket just in case “for Hyuck” the child quietly questioned pointing at himself “yep, just for Hyuck” Johnny replied internally cooing at the boy.

Johnny froze when he Jaemin gasped once they entered the classroom unsure how Jaemin would feel about another child wearing one of his favourite coats “sorry Jaem, it was the only that fit” Johnny apologised placing Donghyuck down sighing when the child hid behind his legs flinching when Jaemin suddenly squealed, “cute” Jaemin happily shouted waddling over to Johnny and Donghyuck peeking behind the man’s leg to talk to the other child “I want him” Jaemin demanded reaching out for Donghyuck who shied away letting out a squeak of surprise when he bumped into Mark.

“Baby I don’t know how many times we have to tell you, just because somethings cute doesn’t mean you get to claim it” Jaehyun fondly sighed watching Mark curiously examine the younger boy “don’t overwhelm him” Johnny chided as Donghyuck clung to his legs stuffing his face into Johnnys jeans surprising the adult who gently petted the boys head not missing when Donghyuck flinched, “let’s get going before uncle Tae comes and scolds us all” Jaehyun urged offering his hand to Mark and Jaemin sharing a concerned look with Johnny “are you alright Hyuckie?” the teacher asked once everyone else had left kneeling in front of the boy “m’okay” Donghyuck replied shyly wrapping his fingers around Johnnys when the teacher offered his hand.

“Finally” Taeyong huffed when the pair arrived at the minibus ticking Donghyucks name off of the register “sorry Tae, I had to get some supplies for Hyuck” Johnny whispered helping the child into the minibus “go sit next to Jae Hyuck” the man urged when he noticed Donghyuck stood at the front of the minibus fiddling with the zip on his coat, “c’mere” Jaehyun smiled beckoning the boy over buckling the child in once Donghyuck shyly sat in the seat next to him “everyone ready?” Mr Suh asked getting a chorus of excited yes’s as a reply.

“Alright everyone partner up” Taeyong instructed once they arrived at the small park double checking everyone was out of the minibus before closing and locking it listing the different pairs frowning when he noticed Donghyuck a few metres away from the group crouching over a puddle blocking out his surroundings, “who do you want to partner with Donghyuck?” Taeyong asked squatting next to the child who didn’t reply instead popping one of the bubbles that floated on top of the puddle “I’ll be your partner if you want” Jaehyun offered wincing when the boy stuck his finger in the murky water swirling it around “I’ll write it down” the teaching assistant murmured a soft sigh escaping his lips when Donghyuck remained silent.

“Ah, ah don’t do that it’s icky” Jaehyun chided when Donghyuck moved his fingers to suck on them staring at the man with wide eyes “m’sorry” Donghyuck whispered shuffling away from Jaehyun curling into himself “don’t apologise, I just don’t want you getting ill” Jaehyun reasoned feeling guilty as he noticed the tears welling up in Donghyucks eyes crouching next to the child gently taking Donghyucks hand into his own wiping it with a baby wipe he kept in his bag just in case, “are you coming?” Johnny yelled to the pair helping Taeyong with a clingy Jaemin and Jeno attempting to distract the two boys with the plastic binoculars they had bought “I suppose we should get going, will you let me carry you?” Jaehyun inquired pleasantly surprised when Donghyuck nodded letting the man lift him into his arms.

“Thank you” Jaehyun murmured joining the two other men struggling to keep the children quiet and in one place “I don’t know who I envy more, Jaehyun or Donghyuck” Taeyong admitted handing Renjun and YangYang the checklist for different animals “definitely Donghyuck, he gets to roam more without even using his legs” Johnny agreed smiling at Donghyuck who curiously titled his head at the man, “that’s true, how about we start at the woods” Jaehyun suggested taking the checklist and binoculars from Taeyong “don’t you dare lose one of my students Taeil won’t forgive me for that” Johnny warned “I’ve raised three children and so far I’ve only lost one and that was for five minutes” Jaehyun reminded referring to the time Chenle crawled under their bed and hid there giving both Johnny and Jaehyun mini heart attacks.

“It sure is cold” Jaehyun commented beginning the trek into the woods popping out his umbrella when a few droplets began to fall from the sky quickly turning into a constant flow “cold” Donghyuck repeated sticking his hand out from under the umbrella giggling when a drop landed on his hand making Jaehyun smile, ”winter weather, hopefully we can find some animals” the man huffed pulling Donghyuck in closer when the boy shivered cautiously leaning his head on Jaehyuns shoulder enjoying the warmth the man provided “bird” Donghyuck mumbled pointing at a thrush perched on a tree “well done Hyuck” Jaehyun praised ticking the bird off of the checklist.

“Great job today everyone” Johnny complimented helping a few of the children with their bags welcoming parents in “mama” Jeno cheered running into Doyoungs arms letting the man lift him up dropping gentle kisses on the boy’s face smiling as Jeno burst into giggles, “you summoned me?” Doyoung joked letting Jeno down when the child wriggled toddling over to Jaemin “I think we’ll need your help in a case” Johnny murmured waving goodbye to the children expression turning serious as he faced Doyoung “with who?” the younger man asked frowning when Johnny let out a heavy sigh.

“Lee Donghyuck” Johnny murmured motioning to the child stood by Jaehyun getting helped by the man struggling to stay awake as Jaehyun fastened his shoes “walks to and from school alone every day, barely has anything for lunch and he keeps turning up with injuries we’re trying to get him to go to Kun but so far he’s refused” Johnny explained watching Donghyuck hide behind Jaehyuns legs attempting to avoid Jaemin, “I’ll get a file ready, get him to Kun as soon as possible physical evidence will majorly help the case” Doyoung replied picking Jeno back up when the boy stood by his feet whining about something Jaemin did “doie let’s get going” Taeyong urged Jenos bag in hand mumbling a quick goodbye to everyone as he and Doyoung left.

“Donghyuck, how about we drive you home” Johnny suggested stopping the child from walking away when Donghyuck began his usual route “m’kay” Donghyuck hesitantly replied blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes letting Johnny lead him to their minivan fastening the child into a car seat “not too loud” the man reminded the other children climbing into the passengers seat, Donghyuck peered around the car surprised when he noticed a toddler sitting next to him happily wriggling in his seat offering Donghyuck a fish figure babbling when the boy simply stared at it “lele le’ve cutie alone” Jaemin whined glancing at Donghyuck who remained silent cuddling his bag to his chest.

Chenle babbled something again seemingly mocking Jaemins tone squealing when his older brother attempted to pinch him “dada, nana an’ lele fightin’ again” Mark yelled sticking his tongue out at Jaemin when the younger boy glared at him successfully pinching Mark making the boy squeal, “alright calm down, Donghyuck we’re here” Johnny gently instructed eyes raking over the old looking house and in honesty it made the man feel uneasy especially when approaching the door wrinkling his nose in disgust when the scent of alcohol hit “is it normally like this Hyuckie?” the teacher inquired sighing when Donghyuck nodded.

“Wha’da want?” a voice slurred upon opening the door eyes narrowing onto the child who hid behind Johnnys legs not wanting to face his appa when one of the biggest rules is don’t bring people home “good evening I’m Mr Suh, I teach Donghyuck and was just dropping him off” Johnny explained in a calm voice keeping up his facade wincing when smoke drifted their way trying to shield the frightened child behind his legs, “who is it?” a feminine voice piped up scoffing when she saw Donghyuck wrapped around Johnnys legs “Donghyuck sweetie come to eomma” she urged mutating her voice so it came off sweet and welcoming beckoning the child over “just one of Donghyucks teacher” the man muttered attempting to secretly glare at the child not going unnoticed by Johnny.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Donghyuck” Johnny murmured bending down and passing the child his bag giving Donghyuck a affection pat on the head before waving to him and walking to the car a uneasy feeling settling in his stomach the further he walked away flinching when the loud slam of the door came from behind him, “I really don’t want to leave him” Johnny admitted once he was settled in the car watching as two figures passed by the living room window “we’ll get him out soon for now let’s pray nothing happens” Jaehyun reassured slipping his hand into the older giving it comforting squeeze “hopefully” Johnny agreed smiling at his own children that were on the brink of falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks the adults devised a plan with the occasional helping hand from Taeil the man being more than happy to contribute to the case unfortunately they still hadn’t managed to get Donghyuck to visit the nurses for a check up however that all changed when the child came into school with a cut on his cheek that looked recent, “it’s alright” Johnny soothed letting the boy cuddle into him heart breaking at the sound of Donghucks sniffles “m’sorry” Donghyuck whimpered roughly rubbing the tears out of his eyes squirming in the teachers hold “no, no don’t apologise Hyuckie, let’s get that nasty cut cleaned” Johnny cooed gently bouncing the boy knocking on the nurses door.

“Come in” Kun called smiling at the pair that entered “what can I help you with?” the nurse asked eyes scanning Donghyuck quietly tutting in disapproval at the cut resting on his face “can you clean this for me?” Johnny requested placing the unusually clingy boy into the bed softly petting Donghyucks head. “of course, do you also want me to do thing?” Kun mumbled referring to the check up appointment Johnny had scheduled “please, Hyuckie I’m going back to lesson now” the teacher informed “behave for Kun while I’m gone and I’ll see you later on” he added passing the child a plush key ring attached to some fake keys an item that Donghyuck had recently become obsessed with.

“Let’s get this cleaned then” Kun smiled grabbing the supplies before approaching the child who shuffled away from the nurse pressing himself against the wall behind the bed “Donghyuck look at me, I promise I’ll never hurt you on purpose” Kun assured remembering how much rubbing alcohol could sting, “p’omise” Donghyuck whispered squeezing the small plush keychain in his hand “promise” the nurse repeated smiling when Donghyuck moved closer allowing the man to inspect his cut “how did this happen sweetie?” Kun asked wiping away a tiny trail of blood with a wipe.

“Fell” Donghyuck replied clutching the keychain to his chest wincing when Kun dabbed the wound with rubbing alcohol on a cotton bud “you just fell?” the nurse questioned glancing at Donghyuck who had a determined expression on his face rapidly nodding “alright, be more careful next time” Kun chided knowing that the cut was definitely acquired from somewhere or someone else, a quiet knock echoed around the office the knocker entering when Kun yelled come in “hope I’m not disrupting anything” Jaehyun grinned gaze landing on Donghyuck who looked more relaxed at the man’s appearance even holding his hands out for Jaehyun “not that I know of, it’s actually better that you’re here” Kun commented observing Donghyucks behaviour smiling as the boy cuddled into Jaehyun.

“Oh that must hurt” Jaehyun sympathetically cooed glancing at the square plaster on Donghyucks face softly bouncing the boy in his arms “s’fine” Donghyuck whispered “such a brave boy” Jaehyun praised lightly tickling the boy making Donghyuck giggle “Donghyuck I need you to do a couple more things for, is that alright?” Kun asked motioning for Jaehyun to bring the boy over to the scales, “step on there for me Hyuckie” Jaehyun urged placing Donghyuck on the scales helping him remove his shoes when the nurse pointed at the quietly tutting once he read the number double checking it before writing it down then leading the pair to the stadiometer attached to the wall “great job” Kun complimented once he measured Donghyucks height.

Kun handed Donghyuck a lollipop sending the boy a smile continuing to write things down “Hyuck, can Jae change you?” Jaehyun asked the child lifting Donghyuck back onto the bed showing the boy the set of clothes he had brought with him “Hyuck?” Donghyuck questioned pointing at himself, “m’kay” he agreed once Jaehyun nodded “thank you” the adult smiled beginning to help Donghyuck get undressed glancing at Kun who stood to the side ready to write anything down if it came up “what’s this Hyuckie?” Jaehyun asked referring to the small pinks spots dotted up the boy’s arm resembling cigarette marks.

“F-fell” Donghyuck replied trying to pull his arm back whimpering when Jaehyun continued to hold his arm “hey, hey it’s alright” the man reassured turning to look at Kun accepting the tub of scarring cream when the nurse passed it to him “this’ll help them, it soothes scars that are itchy or irritating” Kun explained writing down cigarette burns on the form, “I’m sorry, that must have been scary” Jaehyun apologised wiping away the tears that had fallen from Donghyucks eyes “anything else?” Kun murmured quickly noting the different bruises that Jaehyun showed him letting out a quiet sigh cooing when Donghyuck quietly whined squirming away from the man “I know, let’s get you changed now” Jaehyun soothed changing the boy into a t-shirt and fleece hoodie then helping Donghyuck step into some sweatpants.

“All done” Jaehyun smiled folding Donghyucks school uniform before placing it in a plastic bag wrinkling his nose at the horrid smell of smoke and alcohol “will you take him back to lesson?” Kun inquired sitting down in his desk chair beginning to type the form up glancing at Donghyuck who was quietly playing with the plush keychain “no, Johnny told me to set him down for a nap because he’s probably tired from the check up” the younger man replied, “who’s hopefully going down tonight?” Kun asked quickening his pace at typing so Jaehyun could get it to Doyoung faster “Johnny, Doyoung and Ten, fingers crossed doie can get it through quick enough” Jaehyun huffed returning to Donghyucks side urging the boy to lay down “I’m going now Hyuck, Mr Suh will come check on you later and I’ll pick you up later” Jaehyun informed tucking the child in gently petting Donghyucks head.

“Be a good boy and I’ll see you later, okay?” Jaehyun yelled as he walked out of the office taking the form from Kun a sense of relief filling his body at the thought of Donghyuck finally being away from his family although he was quite concerned how Mark, Jaemin and Chenle would react to having another child in the household especially Mark who easily got insecure “please let this work” the man whispered to himself crossing his fingers silently praying, “you can go to sleep if you want Donghyuck” Kun reminded sorting through some files he had glancing up at the child on the occasion frowning at Donghyucks rigid state “l-lesson?” the child asked staring at the nurse “no, no nap time” Kun insisted lowering the lighting settings and closing the curtains before switching on a lullaby smiling when Donghyuck eventually fell asleep.

“Nervous?” Doyoung asked as he and Johnny waited for Ten outside of the Lee’s home the younger man flicking through different forms “just a little, Jae’s explaining it to the children” Johnny replied tapping his fingers against the cars steering wheel eyes flicking to the time letting out another sigh, “I’m sure they won’t be too troubled remember when you got lele” Doyoung reminded placing a hand on Johnnys shoulder jumping when Ten suddenly knocked on the window cackling at Doyoungs surprised expression “why do I invite you” Doyoung muttered once he stepped out the car curtly nodding his head as a greeting towards Sicheng who returned the action.

“Because I’m the best officer for this type of job” Ten grinned face quickly turning serious “right, let’s get going” Doyoung sighed straightening his jacket and leading the group towards the house “how old is the kid?” Ten asked directing the question at Johnny “five” the teacher replied retching when the disgusting smell of smoke enveloped the group, Donghyucks appa opened the door staring at the group of serious looking people “what can I help you with?” the man asked attempting to keep his voice stable in front of the officers “can we come in?” Ten calmly requested even though it was a question everyone knew it was an order.

“Where’s your son?” Doyoung asked wrinkling his nose up at the unsuitable environment especially for a child “in his room” the man replied watching Mr Suh follow his pointed finger to Donghyucks room gently knocking on the door before entering “is your wife around?” Sicheng asked standing tall to intimidate the man “she’s in the kitchen” Donghyucks appa grumbled leading the trio to the kitchen, “hello Hyuckie” Johnny greeted heart breaking at the sight of the child curled up on a mattress lay out on the floor a thin knitted blanket covering him with Spot curled up in his arms “S-Suh?” Donghyuck questioned titling his head to the side in confusion “how’re you doing Hyuckie?” Johnny asked walking over to the boy kneeling next to the bed.

“M’fine” Donghyuck whispered nervously glancing at the door just in case his eomma or appa came in “Hyuckie can you do something for me?” Johnny requested pulling out the bag Jaehyun had told him to bring “will you pack your stuff up for me” he continued once the boy nodded his head “w’ere go?” Donghyuck questioned following the request anyway, “nowhere” the man replied feeling guilty about lying to the boy but it was for the best “got everything?” Johnny inquired picking both the bag and Donghyuck placing the thin blanket over the child’s head sneaking out into the living room gently shushing Donghyuck who whimpered his hold in Spot tightening.

“What are you doing?” Donghyucks eomma asked surprising the pair “Johnny take Donghyuck now” Doyoung ordered slamming the kitchen door shut when yelling echoed around the house “S-Suh, eomma an’ appa” Donghyuck sniffled holding his arms out pointing at the kitchen wriggling in Johnnys grip as the man walked further away from the house buckling the child into the car seat once they reached the car, “eomma an’ appa” Donghyuck wailed struggling in the car seat tears of frustration building up in his eyes “calm down Hyuckie, it’s alright” Johnny soothed closing the car door once he was inside sitting in front of Donghyuck cursing his body for being so lanky “look at me Duckie, it’s all going to be fine” Johnny assured shielding the boy to stop him seeing Ten and Sicheng leading Donghyucks parents away in handcuffs.

Doyoung entered the car a few minutes later taking a deep breath as he slid into the passengers seat “all done?” Johnny asked “all done” Doyoung confirmed placing his files back into his bag watching Johnny climb into the drivers seat glancing at Donghyuck who stared out of the window tears rolling down his cheeks “home or office?” the older man asked placing the key in the ignition “home please” Doyoung replied sinking into the seat, “take care of him” Doyoung reminded pulling the older man in for a tight hug “you know I will, I just hope he settles in alright” Johnny sighed looking at Donghyuck who was attempting to unbuckle the seatbelt straps “it’s going to be a long night for you and Jaehyun” Doyoung commented patting the older on the back giving him a small wave before entering his house being greeted by Jungwoo, Jeno and Jisung the youngest crawling towards his parent squealing when Doyoung lifted him up.

Donghyuck was still wide awake by the time they arrived at Johnnys house surprising the man who lifted the child into his arms grabbing Donghyucks bag “eomma an’ appa?” the boy asked voice quiet and vulnerable staring at the adult “Hyuckies staying with Johnny and Jaehyun tonight” Johnny explained using his real name for the first time, a cheery Jaemin greeted them at the door bouncing on his heels physically brightening when Johnny walked through the door peering up at the man to look at Donghyuck “cutie mine” the child happily yelled pouting when Johnny gently shushed him giving the boy a loving pat on the head walking to the living where Jaehyun, Mark and Chenle were sat the oldest of the children resting on Jaehyuns lap cuddling his papa.

“Papa, cutie here’s” Jaemin announced catching everyone’s attention turning to look at the boy perched on Johnnys hip staring at his fingers before sticking them in his mouth continuing to stare at the now empty space “are you all alright?” Jaehyun asked standing up with Mark bouncing the boy in an attempt to cheer him up “we’re alright” Johnny confirmed squeezing Jaehyun in a side hug, “dada” Mark whined making grabby hands at the man eyes puffy and cheeks red “oh baby” Johnny cooed placing Donghyuck on the ground taking Mark from Jaehyuns arms tightly cuddling the boy while the younger man bent down in front of Donghyuck “do you want me to show you where you’re staying Hyuck?” he asked offering his hand to the child.

“Eomma an’ appa” Donghyuck whimpered turning away from the man waddling out of the living room “did you lock the door?” Jaehyun asked rushing after the boy when Johnny shook his head no letting Jaehyun coax the boy back knowing Donghyuck probably wouldn’t want to see him, “no Hyuck” Jaehyun chided as the boy stood on his tippy toes attempting to pull the handle down face falling when Jaehyun locked it once again trying to waddle away from the man squealing when Jaehyun lifted him up thrashing in Jaehyuns grip “alright, alright I’m sorry Jae shouldn’t have grabbed you like that” the man apologised shushing the child in his arms gently swinging from side to side.

“Hyuckie I understand everything’s really scary right now but I need you to trust us, can you do that for me Duckie?” Jaehyun explained leaning his head on top of the boys rubbing Donghyucks back smiling when the boy eventually nodded sinking against Jaehyun “thank you, you’re such a good boy” the man cooed returning to the living room sending a thumbs up to Johnny who let out a sigh of relief, “me an’ lele giv’ tour” Jaemin cheered grabbing the toddlers hand before leading the family through every room eventually stopping at Johnny and Jaehyuns room “this is where you’ll be sleeping for a while” Johnny informed watching Jaehyun place Donghyuck on the small bed near their own queen sized bed.

“First Markie slept in it for a while then Jaemin did and finally lele but now you get to sleep in it” Jaehyun explained catching Donghyuck before the boy slid off the bed “Hyuck?” the child questioned pointing at the rug by the side of the king sized bed “no, no this is Hyucks” Jaehyun replied patting the bed internally cursing Donghyucks parents, “ooh an’ got gift” Jaemin yelled when Chenle babbled pointing at the box on Johnny and Jaehyuns bed “of course” Johnny smiled leaning down so Mark could grab the present placing him in front of Donghyuck “w-welcome” Mark mumbled offering it to the boy eventually shoving it into the younger child’s chest.

“Markie” Jaehyun called as the five year old stomped away sniffling as he went “it’s going to take some time for him to adjust” Jaehyun commented picking up the present Donghyuck refused to touch shying away from it when the man picked it up “we’ll need patience” Johnny agreed following after Mark “Minnie can you take lele and go play from me baby” Jaehyun requested giving the boy a peck on the forehead when Jaemin nodded running with Chenle to the playroom, “you can open it now Duckie” the man urged placing the gift on the floor letting Donghyuck gradually approach it standing behind Jaehyun “Halmoni” the boy whispered as he stared at the gift remembering the time his Halmoni had given him Spot in a box like that “your Halmoni gave you a gift?” Jaehyun questioned wrapping one arm around Donghyucks torso.

“Spot” Donghyuck replied watching Jaehyun tear a piece of the wrapping paper “ahh so it was your Halmoni that gave you Spot, I’ve never seen her” Jaehyun mused urging the boy to tear some of the paper “nu’ come ba’k” Donghyuck sadly whispered scrunching up a piece of wrapping paper, “I’m sure she had a good reason after all who could leave a cutie like you behind” Jaehyun cooed glad Donghyuck at least had someone nice in his life even if it was only for a short period thinking about it he may have to ask Doyoung if he knew anything and leave some flowers on her grave as a thank you.

“Last bit” Jaehyun smiled helping the boy rip the last bit of wrapping paper off urging Donghyuck to open the box lid “what is it Duckie?” Jaehyun asked chuckling at the boy’s amazed expression “for Hyuck?” he questioned bouncing on the spot when Jaehyun nodded wrapping the boy in a hug resting his head on top of Donghyucks, inside the box was a brown bear onesie, a fleece yellow blanket with Winnie the Pooh stitched into the bottom corner, a set of overalls and finally a musical pull that could be attached to Donghyucks new bed.

“Do you like it?, Johnny picked out most of the things with help from Chenle” Jaehyun informed surprised when Donghyuck wrapped his small arms around Jaehyuns neck clinging to the man small sniffles coming from the boy “t-thank ‘ou” Donghyuck whispered, “it’s alright Duckie, let’s get changed” Jaehyun gently instructed helping the child quickly change into the bear onesie quietly cooing at the boy’s cuteness picking Donghyuck back up before walking to the kitchen “you can have some porridge then it’s off to bed” Jaehyun explained.

“Cute” Jaemin shouted as the pair entered the kitchen rushing over to Donghyuck squishing the boy’s cheeks frowning when Donghyuck flinched shuffling to hide behind Jaehyuns legs “nana be careful” Johnny reminded passing Chenle his sippie cup gently bouncing the toddler attempting to lull him to sleep, “can you keep an eye on the porridge for me while I put these three down?” Jaehyun requested taking Chenle from the older man’s hands when Johnny nodded standing in Jaehyuns previous spot “dada will come say night-night in a few minutes” Johnny reassured when Mark and Jaemin hesitated to follow Jaehyun.

“You look so cute Hyuck” Johnny cooed lifting the child into his arms when Donghyuck stared up at his longingly snuggling into Johnny when the man lifted him watching Johnny stir the porridge mixing a few drops of honey into the pan “do you like your gifts?” Johnny asked pouring the porridge into a plastic bowl leaving it to the side to cool placing the pan in the sink, Donghyuck nodded leaning his head on the man’s shoulder stomach grumbling at the sweet smell of the porridge “I know, let’s get you fed” Johnny soothed sitting at the table placing Donghyuck on his lap blowing on the spoon before offering to the boy who hesitantly excepted it humming in content at the sweet taste. 

Jaehyun was already settled in bed only standing up once Johnny entered taking the dazed looking Donghyuck from his arms walking to the boy’s new bed while Johnny began his nightly routine in the bathroom not forgetting to say goodnight to Mark, Jaemin and Chenle “are you warm enough?” Jaehyun asked tucking the blanket over Donghyuck making sure his yellow blanket and Spot were also tucked in, “alright, come get me if anything’s wrong throughout the night” the man whispered brushing Donghyucks hair out of the boy’s face stroking Donghyucks cheek before flicking on the night light next to the boy’s bed returning to his own “sweet dreams Hyuckie” Johnny cooed joining Jaehyun in bed double checking all three of the baby monitors cuddling up to Jaehyun once he checked them all.

Roughly ten minutes later shuffling came from the corner the sound of the baby gate being jiggled filling the room “first round” Jaehyun huffed sitting up and rubbing his eyes “I didn’t think it’d start so soon” Johnny muttered his husband grumbling in agreement “I’ll start” the younger man sighed standing up from the comfort of his bed, “hey Duckie” Jaehyun whispered mustering up the nicest smile he could crouching down next to the boy who stood by the baby gate clutching onto it “eomma an’ appa” Donghyuck demanded making Jaehyun softly sigh carefully picking the child up walking back over to Donghyucks bed this time making sure to lift the attached bed guard they got within a week of Mark staying with them.

Donghyuck repeated this action a few more times surprising both adults who were mortified when they discovered Donghyuck was climbing over the bed guard “had enough already” Jaehyun teased as the older man lay down placing Donghyuck in between them passing the boy his blanket and Spot “I’m not teaching a class full of children when sleep deprived” Johnny protested, “sure” Jaehyun chuckled cuddling Donghyuck to his chest slowly rubbing the boy’s back in an attempt to lull the boy to sleep smiling when Donghyuck slumped against his chest small snores soon filling the room making Johnny and Jaehyun look at each other sharing a quiet laugh of success settling back down in bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You look exhausted” Doyoung commented letting Jisung down when the toddler wiggled quickly waddling off to find Chenle while Doyoung followed Jaehyun to the kitchen “you don’t know the half of it” Jaehyun huffed frowning when he noticed Donghyuck curled up in the corner of the hallway playing with his blanket “Duckie come here” Jaehyun urged lifting Donghyuck once the boy toddled over to him, “hello Donghyuck” Doyoung smiled waving at the child perched on Jaehyuns hip sticking his blanket into his mouth turning away from the older man “hello uncle doie” Jaehyun replied instead gently waving the boy’s hand chuckling when Donghyuck whined burrowing his face into the man’s neck.

“What are you here for today?” the younger man asked ushering Doyoung over to the table while he made coffee and three sippie cups full of juice handing one to Donghyuck “uhh I need to check his behaviour and development so far also I’ll probably take some pictures of the injuries” Doyoung replied setting his paperwork on the table quickly sorting through it, “alright, I can’t promise he’ll like it though” Jaehyun sighed joining the older male sat at the table bouncing Donghyuck on his lap “honestly who does?” Doyoung chuckled reaching into his bag and pulling out a gold felt bag offering it to the child sat on Jaehyuns lap “what’s that Hyuckie?” Jaehyun gasped taking the bag from Doyoungs hand passing it Donghyuck.

“Wow they’re so cool” the man cheered as he pulled out different fantasy creatures passing a unicorn to Donghyuck “they were supposed to be for my niece but she quickly grew out of fantasy beings” Doyoung explained smiling as the boy ran his fingers over the toy “t-thank ‘ou” Donghyuck smiled bouncing the toy on Jaehyuns leg, “it’s no problem, right let’s get this over with” Doyoung urged glancing at Jaehyun “fire away” the younger man sighed pulling Donghyuck closer to his chest rubbing the boy’s tummy with his fingers “any problems with his gross or fine motor skills?” Doyoung asked pen hovering over the piece of paper.

“I’d say they’re up to date for his age group, most of his skills are average for his age expect his coordination and verbal development” Jaehyun explained gently bouncing Donghyuck when the boy quietly whined snuggling into the man “that’s to be expected he probably wasn’t allowed to talk that much or move around, I’ll get Kun to send some games over for his development” Doyoung replied continuing to write down whatever Jaehyun talked about, “alright let’s take some pictures, so far I’d say we’ve got quite a lot of evidence” the older man concluded ordering the pieces of paper and sliding them into a file “any update on our form?” Jaehyun inquired “so far it’s going pretty good, once we do the legal case against his family a worker will probably come out assess the home and then you’ll most likely be able to adopt him” Doyoung informed grabbing his camera.

“That’s a relief” Jaehyun smiled leading Doyoung to the living room remembering to give Chenle and Jisung their sippie cups double checking the two toddlers were okay before returning to the living room nervously approaching Donghyuck who was sat on the carpet shying away from Doyoung as the man cooed at him showing the child all the different fantasy figures, “Hyuckie Jae’s going to do something now and I promise it’ll be quick, can you trust me baby?” Jaehyun asked joining the boy on the carpet sitting Donghyuck between his legs glancing at Doyoung “w’at doin’?” the boy questioned freezing when Jaehyun began to unfasten his overalls and gently removing his t-shirt off.

“Nu’” Donghyuck wailed attempting to wriggle away from the man “Duckie it’s alright, remember I promised it’s going to be quick” Jaehyun soothed pulling the child closer to him urging Doyoung to take a picture of the cigarette burns littered around Donghyucks arm “next one” Doyoung mumbled heart clenching at the boy’s sobs as he continued to struggle in Jaehyuns grip, “almost done baby” the man reassured rubbing Donghyucks arm redressing the boy in his t-shirt once Doyoung finished taking pictures of the boy’s tummy moving onto Donghyucks legs “great job” Doyoung complimented once he had finished taking pictures not forgetting to take one of the bandage on Donghyucks face the guilt settling in as the boy tried to run away from the two adults sobs getting louder when Jaehyun picked him up.

“It’s alright, you’re such a good boy” Jaehyun soothed continuing to whisper sweet nothings to the child pacing back and forth bouncing Donghyuck only letting out a breath of relief once the boys sobs quietened down sniffling into the man’s neck “oh Jae’s so sorry, that must have been horrible” Jaehyun sympathetically cooed gently pecking the boy’s head, “papa” Chenle called waddling into the living room tugging Jisung behind him frowning when he spotted the older boy tucked up in Jaehyuns arms “Minnie mad” Chenle warned as Donghyuck turned to look at him puffy eyes and red cheeks on full display “Hyuckies okay so nana shouldn’t be mad” Jaehyun replied glad Jaemin wasn’t currently here the man knowing the boy would have a tantrum if someone was upset doing it every time Mark and Chenle was crying or distressed.

“Right I’ll get these to my bosses, Sungie time to go baby” Doyoung spoke up packing his paperwork and camera away beckoning his son over “bu’ mama” Jisung whined pouting at the man “I know you want to play baby but mamas got things to do” Doyoung sighed lifting the toddler into his arms cooing at the boy who continued to pout, “say bye bye to uncle doie and Sungie” Jaehyun urged balancing both Donghyuck and Chenle on his hips struggling to wave to the pair chuckling as Chenle enthusiastically waved at Doyoung and Jisung while Donghyuck stuck his face in Jaehyuns neck “I’ll call you later” Doyoung yelled once he strapped Jisung in giving the trio one last wave before entering his car.

“What do you want to do?” Jaehyun asked the two boys setting them down in the play room “paint papa paint” Chenle cheered waddling over to the crafts cupboard knocking on the door “alright but don’t get too messy because we’re going shopping later” Jaehyun reminded opening the door to crafts cupboard helping Chenle choose his supplies moving to the plastic table setting them out remembering to tie a apron around Chenle, “Hyuckie?” the toddler questioned pointing at the now empty space where Donghyuck had been standing “Duckie” Jaehyun called panicking when he didn’t see the child anywhere “Hyuck hide?” Chenle asked toddling after his papa who peeked around the door of the play room “Donghyuck” he called again praying the boy would answer sighing when he got no reply.

“Papa” Chenle yelled from the laundry room a few babbles following surprising Jaehyun who hadn’t seen the boy leave snapping out of his thoughts when Chenle once again babbled following the toddlers voice a breath of relief being released from his lips when he spotted Donghyuck curled up in the corner of one of the cupboards shying away from Chenle as the boy continued to babble “Hyuckie” Jaehyun cooed scooping the boy into his arms gently bouncing Donghyuck, “bed?” the child requested sleepily rubbing at his eyes “of course, you must be so tired from earlier” the man reasoned rubbing Donghyucks back “are you sleepy lele?” he added ushering the toddler to the playroom when Chenle shook his head no “have a nice nap okay, then we’ll go pick Markie, nana and Johnny up” Jaehyun whispered tucking the child into bed giving him a soft peck on the head tugging on the musical pull before he left the room leaving Donghyuck to sleep.

“Awful weather” Johnny shivered helping Mark and Jaemin into their car seats smiling at Donghyuck and Chenle the younger of the pair peacefully sleeping “that’s winter for you” Jaehyun sighed exchanging a kiss with Johnny once he climbed into the passengers seat “anyway how was your day?” the older man asked plugging his seatbelt in handing Mark his water bottle when the boy quietly asked for it happily sucking through the straw once Johnny gave it to him, “not too bad, Doyoung came round today to document some more evidence then the rest of the afternoon was a combination of napping and painting” Jaehyun replied glancing at Chenle through the rear view mirror “is that why leles currently passed out?” Johnny chuckled spinning his head around to look at the sleeping toddler waving at Donghyuck who was cuddled up to his blanket.

“Well hello sleeping beauty” Jaehyun cooed at the dazed looking Chenle lifting the toddler into his arms “dada?” Chenle questioned sleepily blinking at Johnny “hey lele” the man smiled holding his hand out for Mark while balancing Donghyuck on his hip glad the supermarket had double seated trolleys “nana be careful” Jaehyun chided grabbing the boy’s hand, “did you have a nice day baby?” Jaehyun asked Mark leaning closer to the shelves so Mark could pick up the items they needed “played in the sand” Mark replied shaking the box brownie mix “an’ dada fell asleep at lunch” he added giggling as he remembered Johnnys panicked expression as the man rushed into class.

“I hope you’re not telling on me Markie” Johnny commented from where he was pushing the trolley leaning down so he could talk to Donghyuck and Chenle with Jaemin talking on the occasion mostly sitting in the trolley playing with the soft ball Jaehyun had put in after two minutes of whining from Mark and Jaemin soon encouraging Chenle to join, “dada’s just tired, remember when we first got nana and lele” Jaehyun chuckled placing a kiss on Marks cheek glad the boy was feeling better than the previous day “nana was naughty” Mark cheered bursting into more giggles when Jaemin turned to glare at him “was not” Jaemin whined pouting at Johnny who was quick to reassure the boy placing the jars of sauce that Jaehyun handed him into the trolley.

“We just need to choose some clothes for Hyuckie now” Jaehyun murmured ticking the last food item off his list leading the group towards the clothing isle “papa” Jaemin spoke up making both adults freeze at the familiar tone knowing they were about to be hit with three pouting face and Johnny would be lying if he said his heart didn’t flutter at the thought of Donghyuck doing the same, “dada” Jaemin said instead when Jaehyun pretended not to hear him smiling when Johnny turned to look at him “what’s wrong baby?” Johnny asked nervously glancing away from the child going rigid when Chenle placed his small hand on top of Johnnys “toy?” Jaemin begged puppy eyes appearing within a second Mark and Chenle joining in while Donghyuck looked confused staring at Jaehyun for answers.

“Please dada, I promise we’ve been good” Mark added tugging on the man’s jacket as Jaehyun stepped closer to the older “fine but just one” Johnny eventually sighed once the puppies eyes and pouty expressions got too much for him “weak” Jaehyun teased placing Mark in the trolley unbuckling Donghyuck and picking the boy up, “like you helped” Johnny retaliated elbowing the younger man being extremely careful not to touch Donghyuck “dada” Jaemin gasped lightly hitting the man on the arm squealing when Mark poked him “nu’ pa deserved it” the eldest protested soon getting into a tickling fight with his brother freezing when Donghyuck suddenly burst into tears.

“What’s wrong Duckie?” Johnny asked standing up straight gently wiping the tears that were quickly rolling down the child’s cheeks “n-nu’ fight” Donghyuck sniffled curling in on himself squirming in Jaehyuns arms in an attempt to escape “oh Hyuckie, they weren’t fighting they were only playing” Jaehyun explained swaying side to side rubbing the boys back, “m’sorry” Jaemin yelled beckoning his papa forward planting a big kiss on Donghyucks cheek when Jaehyun bent down smiling at the boy’s apology “p’omise?” Donghyuck questioned burrowing into Jaehyuns neck when both adults nodded reassuring the boy Johnny rubbing Donghyucks yellow blanket against the boy’s face.

“Alright let’s calm down” Johnny urged petting Chenles head when the toddler whimpered clutching Johnnys hand to his chest “papa, nana help” Jaemin insisted attempting to climb out of the trolley “I’ll allow it but stay close to either me or dada” Jaehyun instructed easily lifting the boy out of the trolley setting Jaemin by his feet leading the boy towards different clothes, “toys” Chenle cheered once they had arrived at the toy isle bouncing on the spot when Johnny set him down “remember the rules” the older man reminded “stay by dada or papa” Mark replied grabbing hold of Chenles hand gently pulling the toddler behind him Jaehyun following the trio of boy’s “see all these toys Hyuckie” Johnny began only continuing once Donghyuck nodded “you can choose one of these” he explained motioning to all the toys.

“Hyuck choose?” the boy questioned fiddling with his blanket eyeing the brightly coloured objects his eyes drawn to a section full with dolls “yep, any” Johnny assured moving the trolley to the princess section when he followed Donghyucks gaze setting the boy down squatting next to the child “aren’t they pretty” Johnny whispered placing his hand on Donghyucks back “pretty” the boy repeated, “actually Hyuckie can you help me pick one, I’m so confused about which one to get” Johnny lied after a few minutes of silence the boy longingly staring at the different dolls “gift?” Donghyuck asked titling his head to the side stepping closer once Johnny nodded “Suh wan’?” he inquired pointing at a Moana doll hand hovering near the box.

“What does Hyuckie think?” Johnny asked placing it in the trolley when Donghyuck hummed in approval making grabby hands at Johnny “do you like the dolls?” the man questioned strapping Donghyuck into the trolley seat mentally noting it when the boy nodded smiling when Johnny handed him the box “w’at Hyuckie got?” Jaemin asked a Samoyed plush clutched to his chest oohing when Donghyuck showed him the Moana doll, “who that?” Mark asked shuffling closer to the younger boy carefully avoiding the different items “it’s Moana and Duckies going to keep it safe for me, aren’t you?” Johnny replied petting Donghyucks head as the boy hesitantly nodded protectively clutching the box to his chest making both adults quietly chuckle sharing a look of fondness glad the boy was starting to feel more comfortable with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later and it was finally time for the trial “all we have to do is wait behind the one sided window while Donghyuck stays in the room with those two” Doyoung explained watching Johnny anxiously pace only coming to a stop when Jaehyun embraced him placing a comforting kiss on the older man’s lip “what if he reacts positively to them, the first week he stayed up most of the night demanding for his eomma and appa” Johnny stressed fiddling with his silver wedding ring, “exactly the first week, now what does he do?” Jaehyun calmly replied lacing his fingers with Johnnys leading his husband to the window “sleeps in our bed and refuses to go to sleep until we’re there” Johnny mumbled squeezing Jaehyuns hand when Ten ushered the small boy in having a brief chat with Donghyuck most likely telling the child he could leave at any time.

“Hyuckie come to eomma and appa” the familiar voice of his eomma cooed making Donghyuck freeze turning to look at the woman and man tears filling his eyes “come on Donghyuck, greet your parents” his appa grumbled while his eomma gritted her teeth glaring at the small child who curled into himself attempting to make himself smaller hiding from his eomma and appas harsh gazes, Donghyuck was torn this was his parents after all but Johnny and Jaehyun had showed him so much, cared for him, gave him a place he could call home and most of all everyone welcomed him with open arms treating him gently and never shouting or hurting him and one question stood out in his mind ‘do they really love me?’.

“Nu’” Donghyuck shakily whispered pushing himself against the door when the atmosphere turned stale a threatening aura surrounding his parents “no” his eomma echoed both adults standing up chairs scraping against the floor staring at Donghyuck like he was nothing more than mere pray being surrounded by predators, “p-papa, d-da-da” Donghyuck wailed surprising both men who shouted for Ten to get the boy out “pa-pa, dada” the child repeated only relaxing once he felt the familiar arms of Jaehyun lift him up snuggling into the man letting out a sob when Johnny began to whisper sweet nothings to him petting the boy’s head.

“We’re right here baby, papa and dada are right here” Jaehyun soothed swaying from side to side while Johnny passed Donghyuck his blanket “you were so brave Duckie, so so brave” the older man praised taking Donghyuck from Jaehyun when the boy made grabby hands sobs quietening down as Johnny gently bounced him cooing over the boy, “I think that’ll be more than enough proof” Doyoung murmured once Donghyuck had stopped crying resting his head against Johnnys shoulder accepting his sippie cup from Jaehyun “good, then we’ll get a inspection?” the youngest man asked letting out a sigh of relief when Doyoung nodded before leaving the group to talk to his bosses “you can go now” Ten urged smiling at the trio as they left the building.

“How did it go?” Kun asked once they arrived home keeping his voice quiet when he noticed Donghyuck was half asleep lifting his head to look at Kun “he was out within five minutes so they’ve plenty proof” Jaehyun replied lifting Chenle into his arms when the toddler waddled towards him planting a kiss on his papas cheek smiling when Mark and Jaemin came running, “were you good while Duckie, papa and dada were gone?” Jaehyun asked squatting down so he could cuddled the two boys stood by his feet snuggling into the man “babies, dada and papa need to talk to you” Johnny sighed returning from the master bedroom where he had settled Donghyuck down for a nap making sure he had the baby monitor in his hand.

“Papa and dada were wondering” Jaehyun began taking a deep breath to calm his nerves “we’re wondering how you would feel about another addition to the family?” he finished clutching Mark to his chest “cutie?” Jaemin questioned playing with Johnnys ring “yes we want Duckie to join our family” Johnny confirmed bouncing Chenle on his lap, “Duckie has parents” Mark commented his words sounding more like a question then a statement “not anymore like you and nana before we got you” Jaehyun replied reaching across and squeezing Jaemins hand smiling at the boy “what do you say then?, shall we give Duckie a second chance?” Johnny murmured chuckling when Chenle burst into happy squeals grabbing hold of Johnnys shoulders and pulling himself up so he was standing before excitedly bouncing.

“Cutie stay” Jaemin cheered while Mark nodded his head cuddling up to Jaehyun “nu’ forget about us” the oldest child whispered “of course not baby, we’ll never forget about you” Jaehyun reassured planting a kiss on the boy’s head “I’m so proud of all of you, so welcoming” Johnny beamed squishing Chenle and Jaemin to his chest cooing over the two boys, Donghyuck came waddling through the door roughly an hour later squealing when he was scooped into Johnnys arms the man plating soft pecks on Donghyucks face “you’re never going back to them Duckie, staying with us forever” Johnny explained joining everyone else in the living room “stay” the child repeated clutching Johnnys jacket waving his blanket.

“Cutie” Jaemin yelled patting the seat next to him on the sofa cuddling Donghyuck when Johnny placed the boy down on the sofa walking to the kitchen to grab Donghyucks sippie cup “where are you going Markie?” Jaehyun asked as Mark carefully slid off the sofa dashing off somewhere soon returning Moana doll in hand shyly handing it to Donghyuck “welcome Hyuckie” the eldest smiled climbing back onto the sofa gently petting Donghyucks hair repeating the action with Jaemin and Chenle when both boys pouted patting their heads, “alright settle down” Johnny chuckled upon entering the living room passing Donghyuck his sippie cup before settling next to Jaehyun on the loveseat “we’re complete” the younger mumbled intertwining his fingers with his husband “we are” Johnny agreed watching his children cuddle up together “I love you” Jaehyun shyly whispered leaning his head against Johnnys “I love you too” the older man smiled resting his head on top of Jaehyuns a sense of relief and calmness filling his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I hope you liked it!!  
> Buh-bye~ for now (๑･̑◡･̑๑)


End file.
